the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Dhakvul
This page contains both lore made by NoaTsu AKA Dhakvul, players on The Official Lotr Mod Server and real events that happened on the server. 'I am the one who serves the darkness, and the one that makes it grow' - Dhakvul History of the creature known as Dhakvul Before the ages there was once a Maiar which name is unknown. The only things we know of him is that he was a male and was created by the Valar known by many as Ulmo, King of the Sea, Lord of Waters. This Maiar was excited at the sight of the elves who inhabited Arda. He decided to turn himself into a Noldorin Elf in Nargothrond. Some even believe that the Maiar was Celebrimbor, but no one really knows who he was. Before he had turned into an Elf he was corrupted by Morgoth (Melkor) without his knowledge. When the Nargothrond Elf died the corrupted spirit and Maiar known as Dhakvul escaped. Dhakvul had stolen the bodies of many dark and evil creatures through the times, and when they died he possesed someone else. When Numenor became inhabited he decided to create his own human body and become a Numenorean. Numenor fell and he was one of the only surviving Numenoreans, and became a Black Numenorean. He woke up in South-Misty Mountains in The Third Age and was found by some Isengard Uruks. Most of them saw him only as a human and wanted to eat him, but their leader Ugluk thought this boy looked very different compared to other humans. Ugluk took the scrawny boy to all factions allied with Isengard. No one knew who this boy was, and Ugluk almost lost all hope. He travelled far south to his friends in Near Harad and to his surprise Shamiir, The Empress of Near Harad recognized this boy as a Black Numenorean. Shamiir sent him to The Havens of Umbar, where most of the Black Numenoreans lived. Kvesir, The Iron King of Umbar took him in and nurtured the boy like he was one of his own. The boy couldn't speak any languages except for Black Speech and saying Dhakvul, which Kvesir decided that Dhakvul would be his name. Dhakvul was no good fighter, but he was very talented in the study of Morgoth (Melkor), The Dark Lord which the people of Umbar worshipped, especially the Black Numenoreans who started The Cult of Morgoth. Kvesir made Dhakvul his heir to the throne when Dhakvul had grown up as well as The Marshal of Umbar after he had trained in both fighting and strategy. In his prime Dhakvul decided to go far north into the lands of Angmar, with the other heir of Umbar, Lavkin. Him and Lavkin became members of Angmar as well, to rebuild the ancient kingdom, and join another Black Numenorean known as the Black Prince of Angmar, Er Murazor. Lavkin made his city in Angmar, Nikval. Dhakvul went a bit further south of Angmar into Eriador where he launched an attack of the fortress called Fain Ostirion and took it over. He called it by a new name, Luvkahd. The old watchtower of Fain Ostirion was the only ruin left uncorrupted. Luvkahd now served as Dhakvul's main base of opirations. ''Why should I believe you? You are known as the deceiver after all... - Dhakvul to Sauron when he refused to swear loyalty to him'' Description His grown up Black Numenorean body was described as being 2.10 meters tall, as well as being very scrawny and slender. Dhakvul had red eyes and dark hair. He used a varioty of weapons such as Morgul Blades and the first sword he created called The Dwarf Cleaver. ''He was seen wearing black robes with golden outlines with a gemstone in the middle. This gemstone was known as ''The Soul Stone which traps the souls of those he kills inside it. The more living creatures and people the wearer kills, the stronger does the wearer become. Dhakvul also had a small amount of magic powers that he could summon and use at will, because of his Maiar origins. Most Black Numenoreans had small amounts of black magic to make them live longer, but Dhakvul could use his powers to both fight and live longer. Category:Players